


Recollect

by Golbez



Series: Little Boxes [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: Collection of old drabbles from Beast Wars 100.Little things and little moments, picked out from throughout the later parts of the Beast Wars, and one much more fanciful moment.





	1. Fear in the Spark

**Author's Note:**

> For like one week in 2011, I wrote some fics for the Beast Wars 100 community on Livejournal. I've been looking through my old works and uploading them here on AO3, and I figured I may as well post these here too.
> 
> Perhaps best viewed in entire work format.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "ghosts" and is set in the latter half of the episode "Master Blaster."

Tarantulas knows what it's like to be haunted by ghosts. He has plenty, after all, from a lifetime of deceit, but he's not afraid of them. He ignores them, buries them under the pleasure of making more ghosts. This, for the most part, works.

Ghosts aren't real. Starscream doesn't count.

Megatron, however, is every bit like a ghost as he rises out of the lava, and, in that moment, Tarantulas finds that he's afraid, his very spark trembling in fear with him.

And Tarantulas is afraid because this time, the ghost probably won't stop until he's a ghost as well.


	2. When the Master is Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "beauty."

He knows this planet.

He knows that sky, that sea, those mountains, that blasted moon. He's been here before. He knows this planet.

It's different, of course. There aren't any humans here, not yet, but without them, their constructs are gone, their cities do not exist. Ravage can suddenly see Earth for itself.

He knows both the Ark and the Nemesis are here somewhere, but he knows better than to tamper with them.

He could come to like this planet, he supposes. He could come to appreciate Earth as it is without the humans.

Later, Ravage decides. Business comes first.


	3. All It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "insanity."

Waspinator knows that everything has a breaking point. There'll come a time when metal rusts, joints creak and optics weaken. Maybe there'll be an explosion too deadly for him to survive.

He knows that the mind, with its complications, is even weaker. Waspinator isn't the smartest bot, but he's not the dumbest either. He knows he can only take so much before snapping. He's lost count of how many times he's exploded, been broken. The times it took willpower to survive. 

Waspinator is so close to the breaking point. He needs to save himself somehow.

"No." That's all it takes.


	4. Coding Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also for the prompt "Insanity." This piece took Dark Glass as canon.

His processor's under strain (how does he know this information?), his spark is destabilizing (when had it ever truly been his spark?), and Dinobot is suddenly aware of the voices in his head.

He's three different bots, all standing in the same spot, all arguing within himself. His spark cries out as its other half is extinguished, as it rushes to the Well. The programming Megatron gave him is there, fighting to push him back into his proper role. And there, in the midst of it all is the core programming of another, vying to live for honor once more.


	5. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "love and hate."

Tigatron loves Airazor. He truly does.

But sometimes as he's out prowling about, he hears the soft growl of another, then the near inaudible padding of four firm paws. He's hearing things, he tells himself.

Tigatron loved Snowstalker. He still does.

But she's dead. A casualty of a war she had no hand in, a war she hadn't even known was happening. Tigatron misses her, misses the brushing of her pelt against his. He always preferred working alone, but with Snowstalker, he had some company at the very least.

Tigatron loves Airazor.

She loves him back, in ways Snowstalker cannot.


	6. Primal Directive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "crossover." A long, long time ago I wrote a Star Trek: Voyager and Beast Wars fic. This little drabble was one tiny revisiting to it and guest stars Kathryn Janeway.

"Well, they're getting along, at least," mumbled the Captain.

Optimus glanced out the window, watching as their crews interacted in the shade of the Voyager. With the Maximals aiding, repairs were well underway and thus far no major arguments had arisen.

"At least." Optimus had no illusions about the differences between their crews. Captain Janeway seemed to share his sentiments, wary as she already was about them. A war had been the last thing she had wanted her crew to walk into.

Optimus' comm came to life.

"Big bot? Uh, Dinobot's being chased by that Seven lady again."

At least.


	7. Reign of Rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt was listed for this one. Sorry, it's been too long. Set near the end of Season 3, sort of a lead-in to Beast Machines.

He has watched, and observed, and plotted. He has even taken notes, taken down as much as he can. Still, he is thwarted, still, he loses. Still, the Maximals triumph.

Ever since Primal was changed, was _transformed_ by the spark of the great Prime himself. Megatron realizes, therein lies the solution, the cure to this illness plaguing his Predacons. The illness which has pervaded them since the beginning of the war...

Flesh where metal should have been. Stomachs where tanks were much more efficient.

The primitive must be stripped away, and replaced. A new order is long overdue, Megatron decides.


	8. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one without a prompt.

He flicked his tail through grass as he lay there, basking in the warm glow of sunlight. It was nice that he didn't have to worry about his survival here.

Oh, he remembered his death. This place wouldn't let him forget, no matter how much he secretly wanted to. Something else came with remembering his death, and it was a good thing, he supposed, that he wouldn't be forgetting his comrades and enemies anytime soon. Good, in a twisted way.

He hadn't liked dying, and he still didn't, but Dinobot found that the peace that came afterwards wasn't so bad.


End file.
